The sensitive slave
by J-Treal
Summary: Women turn a man into a slave


Johnny Bravo

"The Sensitive Slave"

Johnny Bravo was just in the park reading a bodybuilding magazine. Suddenly he saw a short, fat, bald, older man walking past him with a flower. He then approached this attractive younger woman with brown hair who was wearing a pink outfit showing her stomach and breasts.

Sensitive male: Excuse me mam. But you are very attractive and I was wondering...

Brown hair: Stop right there.

She rudely puts her hand in his face and walks off.

Sensitive male: Please please please. Don't just leave me here!

Brown hair: No way and thanks for the flowers.

Johnny just looks on as if its painful to watch.

Sensitive male: Please don't leave me.

The sensitive male desperately grabs on her leg.

Brown hair: GET OFF ME!

She then pours some of the water from the flowers on the man.

Sensitive male: I see that this is not working. So I guess I'll have to sing.

Sentsitive male(clears his throat to sing): Senstitivity. Sensitivity. I like that word. Sentivi-BLAAAAJHH!

She pours the water down his throat.

Brown hair(while still pouring): Yea drink it you dog. As a matter of fact, your'e my dog. Let's go you mutt.

She then put a leash on him and showed him off to her freinds. They were a young attractive black woman and a young attractive red head.

Black woman: Who's this girl?

Brown hair: Not who. but what! This is my new dog girls.

Red head: Ohh. What a ugly mutt! He doesn't even have hair for his fleas either.

Brown hair: Be carefull Camille. This dog is sensitive!

The brown head then kicks the dog... I MEAN sensitive male. :D My bad yawl! :-[

Sensitive Male: Oww.

Camille: I'll actually pay for this mutt Marsha.

Camille then went and pulled a nickel out of the fountain, and gives it to Marsha.

Marsha: Its a little much for him.

Camille: You can keep the change.

Marsha: Thanks girl!

Camille then pulls out a whip and whacks him on the back.

Sensitive male: Yoww!

Camille: Shut up! And get up! You are not a dog anymore! You are my slave! You will do what I do when I want you to do! If you give me any problems I will beat your brains out with this whip! Do you understand?

Camille(enraged beacause he didn't answer fast enough): DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Sensitive male: Yes mam.

Camille(calming down): Good. Now be at the male today at 3. Now shuuh.

Sensitive male(excited): Ok!

He then walks off like he did something. He walks to Johnny all excited.

Sensitive male: Did you see that man!

Johnny: Yes I did Stupid-Kinte!

Sensitive male: What does that supposed to mean?

Johnny: It means you just became babe property! You might as well be wearing a orange jacket and a number on your back man! Those girls own you man.

Sensitive male: I don't think so. I really like that Camille girl. I actually love her. Imma go to that mall and win her over for sure!

Johnny shakes his head as the sensitive male walks off.

At the mall, the sensitive male just walks up all confident and was about to tell Camille that he loves her, but before he made it to the v, she slaps him so hard that he trips over his shoes and falls.

Camille: YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Sensitive male: Yes. I do. Please!

Camille: Please what? I haven't even started yet!

Camille puts a evil look on her face and pants him. She then begins to whip him.

Camille: DANCE SLAVE!

Sensitive male: Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhh! He then starts dancing as she whips him.

Everyone in the mall starts laughing at him. Epecially Marsha. But the black friend just looks concerned. Marsha notices this.

Marsha: What's the matter Shanell?

Shanell: Marsha, don't you think Camille is taking things to far? He never harmed a fly. He was just trying to be nice to you.

Marsha: Girl, lighten up! This little creep wouldn't let me be. So I gave him what he wanted. My attention.

Shanell: Oh yea? Then why is Camille the one whipping him with no pants on in front of everyone?

Marsha: Shanell, she's just having fun! Look, it's funny right?

Shanell then gets hesitant, but gives fake laugh anyway.

Camille: Ok slave, you are now coming home with me.

Johnny was just chilling, drinking some pink lemonde, and watching cars. Everything was all cool on his street until those women drove down his street. He then found out Camille stays two houses to the left across the street from him and his momma.

Camille: Get out of the car slave!

Camille just throws him outta the car. He then breaks his leg in the process.

Sensitive male: Oww!

Camille: SHUT UP!

Shanell(sincerly concerned now): Girl I think he's hurt bad! I think he needs to go to the hospital.

Camille: HE'S FINE!

Marsha: Yea he's just clumsy. Right little man?

Marsha pushes his face with her foot. Then Camille tears his shirt off and whips him on the back.

Sentive male: Oww!

Camille: SHUT UP!

Camille then mercilessly whips him.

Marsha cheers her on as the sensitive male's back collects a mile of whips.

The sensitve male tries to gets up and get away, but Camille easily catches him and tackles him to the ground. She now beats him 10x worse!

Sensitive Male: STOP! HELP!

Shanell: Girl he's had enough! QUIT IT!

Camille: SHUT UP SHANELL!

Camille continues beating him, but Johnny comes in a grabs the whip before she struck him again.

Johnny: Hey, psycho next door! Let him go!

Marsha: Well, well, well, if it aint Mr. cool macho.

Camille: Let my whip go!

Johnny: Not until you let him go!

Marsha: Aww. Is he your daddy?

Camille: No Marsha. His daddy is way more pathetic than this!

Johnny then gets enraged!

He rushes Camille headfirst into the car. And proceeds to slam her over and over, BIG TIME!

Marsha hits him on the back with the whip, but Johnny grabs her and throws her through the car!

Shanell then runs away.

Sensitive male: Thanks young man. I would have been a gunner!

Johnny: Man you pretty busted up. I need to get you to a hospital.

The sensitive male's back looked as if he was auditioning for 12 years of slave!

Once they arrived in the hospital and the sensitive male was in the bed, they began talking.

Sensitive male: You know what young man?

Johnny: What's that man?

Sensitive male: You are alright.

Johnny: Just doing what I can do man. BTW you need to get outta Aaron City. Most of the women here are either all stuck-up, evil, or crazy. Its hard to find someone special here.

The nurse then comes in to check on him, and he gives her a flower, and starts singing the "sensitivity song"

Nurse: You are not to address me like that slave!

She whips him just like Camille did.

Sensitive slave, I mean male(I did it again. :( ): yooow!

Nurse: Shut up! Stupid-Kinte!

Johnny: Here we go again!

THE END


End file.
